Increasingly, radar sensors are mounted on vehicles for providing information on the surrounding environment relative to the vehicle. Often, the radar sensor requires precise alignment on the vehicle. In a known mounting, the radar sensor is mounted to the vehicle and then is adjustable via two screws. A known system is capable of checking for alignment of the radar sensor and instructs the manufacturer as to how to adjust the radar sensor (e.g., how much to tighten or loosen the two screws). Typically, an assembly line worker uses a conventional screwdriver to adjust the screws in a manner instructed by the known system. This can be inefficient if the radar sensor is mounted too low on the vehicle.